


Tattoos

by mysteriousmagicx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Punk AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousmagicx/pseuds/mysteriousmagicx
Summary: When you have Levi, his daughter, and a sharpie.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi Ackerman/You
Kudos: 30





	Tattoos

Levi Ackerman, the man with tattoos and piercings, had a wife. Even more astonishing was the fact he had a little girl. To people who had crossed his path would characterize him as a foul mouthed man, reserved and quiet unless provoked. Tongue sharper than a knife, he could easily reduce you to tears with his words or his intense glare would bore into your soul. The fact that his body was inked and pierced kept people away from him, gossiping behind his back. He didn’t really care if people misjudged him, their opinions didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had two beautiful girls in his life that he would do everything and anything to protect.

As of now he was staring up at his phone scrolling through social media. Beside the bed was Emily, his little girl. She was on the floor drawing and coloring, her little hums floating through the air. (Y/n), his wife,was out with her friends today. She didn’t get much time to go out so after much persuading on his part she left. It was just him and his baby girl at home.

Every so often his eyes glance over to Emily. She was such an artistic little girl, her talent shining through. Hell, ever since she was a baby she had an affinity for the arts, so much so they had to hide the crayons or else she’d draw all over the walls. On their fridge were pictures that she drew, proudly displayed for all to see.

If Levi had to guess, Emily’s love for drawing sprouted because of him. Specifically, his tattoos. The second she laid eyes on her father she was fascinated by the intricate designs on his arms and upper chest. Emily would spend lots of time tracing his tattoos, now his favorite pastime with his daughter. It was a sure way to get her to stop crying as well.

_“Levi!” (Y/n) calls out to him, her voice mingling with the cries coming from their daughter._

_He quickly enters the living room, finding (y/n) attempting to soothe their baby. It was no use, the pitch of her wails increased to the point it was ringing in his ears. Taking Emily from his wife he rocks her in his arms. Emily’s grey eyes land on his tattooed sleeves, her cries quietening down immediately. She grew entranced by the designs, tiny fingers reaching out to touch his arm._

_“Your tattoos are magical Levi.” (y/n) says._

_“Good now brat?” Levi asks, dragging a finger down her cheek. Emily cooes in response, snuggling closer to his chest. It makes him melt._

A sudden creak makes him look away from his phone. Emily climbs on top of the bed, scooting closer to his arm. He was wearing his black tank top, his tattooed sleeves on display. He watches her glide her fingers over the inked skin, eyebrows drawn in confusion with her tongue sticking out. She reminds him of (y/n) when she would concentrate on something.

“What are you doing?” Levi asks, amusement shining in his eyes.

“Tracing your art daddy, it’s pretty!” Emily looks up and chirps. Levi puts his phone away, solely focused on his little girl. A comforting silence passes over them. Levi could never get tired of watching her trace his tattoos no matter how many times she’s done it. It was just so heartwarming and special that she adored his tattoos, just like (y/n) did.

“Daddy I want to give you tattoos!”

“You want to draw on me?” He questions.

She nods. “Can I daddy?”

He ponders for a bit. (Y/n) won’t come home until later. Getting up he rummages through the drawers and takes out a sharpie. Handing it to Emily he takes off his tank top, the remaining tattoos on his upper chest bare to her. He lays back down, hands behind his head.

“Go ahead.”

Emily’s eyes light up at his words. She kneels by him, taking off the cap and getting to work. Levi closes his eyes, the feeling of the sharpie scraping against his skin wasn’t so bad. He lets her draw for a while, content in the moment.

“I’m done daddy!”

Opening his eyes he looks down at his body. Vines and flowers start from his waist and spiral upwards, meeting one of his patterns by his pectorals. She drew a little bird and cat on his left side, stars on his stomach. Her masterpiece was drawn on him and he couldn’t have been more proud and honored. He takes it all in, his lips twitching. His hand ruffles her hair affectionately.

“It looks good.”

“Really!?”

He nods, sitting up. Her work was clean and precise, each stroke done with care. If she decides to pursue a career in art she’s going to go far. He’s calling it now, his baby girl outranks everyone else.

“Yay, I’m happy!” She claps her hands in enthusiasm.

Levi hears the front door opening. “I’m home!” (y/n)’s voice rings out.

He takes the sharpie from Emily, putting it back where it belongs. He puts on his tank top, hiding the artwork on his body. “No telling your mother, alright?” He says, placing a finger to his lips.

Emily giggles, mirroring his actions. “Okay daddy.”

“How have my husband and baby girl been doing?” (Y/n) asks, entering the bedroom.

“Look at what I drew mommy!” Emily hops down from the bed and shows her the drawing. (Y/N) looks it over with pride, bending down to give her a huge. “Sweetie this is amazing. Want to hang it up?”

“Yeah! Daddy come on!”

Levi gets off the bed and steals a quick kiss from (y/n).”Had fun?”

(Y/N) beams at him. “Yup! It was nice being with the girls.”

“Go out some more if you feel like it, me and Emily can hold down the fort.”

She chuckles. “Thank you Levi, I appreciate it.” She says, kissing his cheek.

“Mommy, daddy!”

“Coming sweetie!”

~~~~

Levi carries a sleepy Emily to her bedroom, (y/n) pulling back the covers so he could tuck her in. Emily gazes at her parents with a sleepy smile as they kiss her forehead.

“Mommy, daddy?” Her cute voice calls out to them.

“What is it?” (Y/n) says.

“I know what I want to be when I grow up.”

“What’s that?” Levi inquires. Emily’s smile widens. “I want to draw tattoos on other people.”

(Y/N) arches an eyebrow. “A tattoo artist?” She states in disbelief.

Emily nods, her eyes closing. “Yeah…pretty art like daddy….,” soft snores fill the air, indicating her sleep. (Y/n) shoots Levi a look to which he responds with a shrug. Secretly he was suppressing his smile, his heart swelling with love.

“A tattoo artist? Where did she get that idea?” (y/n) asks as they enter their bedroom. Not that she was opposed to it, she was just wondering how her daughter came to that career choice.

“Who knows?” Levi hums, taking off his shirt. (Y/n) stares at the sharpie marks on his torso, her mouth forming an o shape.

“You let her use a sharpie on you!?” She scolds him.

“Relax (y/n), she didn’t get sharpie on anything else, just my body.”

(Y/N) sighs, shaking her head. Levi wraps his arms around her, tugging her closer. “I swear everytime I leave you do something.”

“You act like I gave her a knife or something.”

“I hope not or else there will be punishments Mr.Ackerman.” She warns him.

His eyes flash with mischievousness. “What kind?”

She groans. “You’re impossible.”

His forehead bumps against hers. “She’s pretty damn creative if you ask me.”

She smiles fondly. “She is. She makes beautiful art.”

“Her art that she can share with others, like what she did to me today.”

(y/n)’s hand trails down his chest, tracing the stars on his stomach. “You’re going to be her canvas now.”

He allows a small smile to curl on his lips. “Fine by me.”

Of all the art he has on his body, the ones Emily drew on his skin were the most beautiful.


End file.
